stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan
Duncan is one of Stampy's Dogs. He is always picked with Mittens because of their strong friendship. Duncan was formerly known as the dog with the crooked neck and being very grumpy. He was described to be a bit of a Scrooge in Christmas Day. Relatives: Benton (Older Brother) Personality CLASSIC Duncan: Previously Duncan was the grumpiest of dogs and he always sat in the shadows. He is often called Emo dog because of his black collar. MODERN Duncan: Since Duncan now has Mittens as his best friend, Duncan has developed and he isn't that grumpy anymore. He is now very exited but also kind of the same as his previous self. He is very playful. Appearance Duncan is characterised by his black collar. It can be assumed that Stampy chose this colour due to the relationship status between Duncan and Mittens. Trivia * As of episode 180 it assumed they are dating. * Stampy used'' to'' identify him by his crooked neck. * Some say he acts more like a cat. ** This is because when Stampy was building his "Snow Throw" mini-game, Mittens killed a creeper. When Duncan was on his date with Mittens on the "Soggy Sandwich", he ate a fish. Also, Mittens ate a bone. ** Duncan's best friend is Mittens. They go everywhere together. * Duncan is the grumpy one in Stampy's wolf pack. ** This is proven because Stampy stated in Episode 223, he always attacked Lee. * Duncan doesn't like Christmas and is described by Stampy as "a bit of a scrooge". *Duncan is also a name from total drama and has the same personality being the grump in the pack but also having a soft side. *Duncan was taken out two videos in a row twice. *Duncan usually lives with Mittens every Christmas in Stampy's Frostylongnose snowman, starting in 2014. *Duncan almost burned to death in the episode after Stampy tamed Mittens. On the golf course Nether Hole, Duncan walked into the fire, however, he is saved by Stampy when he is fed a porkchop. *Duncan is currently the 6th oldest dog in Stampy's Wolfpack. *Benton is his brother, but they are barely ever seen together, so it is unknown how they react around each other. *Duncan used to go after L for Lee but was friends with him before Lee went. *Lauren Jones was added in the Love Garden in Episode 528, because he has a picture of Duncan and Mittens before going to the Doghouse or Kitty Cat Condo. *Since the episode called "Bombs Away", He mainly asked Duncan and Mittens to go with them when they were playing in the Funland, since they could keep each other company. *He Was Taken Two Times in A Row In Episode 78 and 79 of SLW *Duncan Was The Dog Other Than Barnaby to be Taken Three Times In a row the episodes are Crazy Cow Milk Dash And Missing Mittens *Duncan was listed on the cast but never seen or heard in episode 653. Category:Dogs Category:Stampylonghead Category:Pets Category:Stampy's Pets Category:Alive Dogs Category:Brother Category:Stampy's Friends